The instant invention relates to a process and to a device for the storage of cans, in particular at a fiber sliver producing machine which is fed empty cans from the storage device and from which full cans are conveyed to the storage device, in which the filled cans are taken out of the storage device and are replaced by empty cans.
Processes and devices of this type are known from DE 40 15 938 wherein a can conveying vehicle here moved to a can storage device and deposits an empty can in a storage device provided for empty cans. The can conveying vehicle then continues to travel for a given distance so that it is able to receive a full can from a storage device for full cans. The empty cans as well as the full cans in the storage device are conveyed by means of a retaining conveyor to a respective receiving station. The storage device must furthermore be laid out so that the same number of empty cans as full cans can be accommodated in it at the same time. This means that much space is required for the can storage.
The retaining conveyor can deliver empty cans only at the end of the retaining path for the empty cans. Full cans on the other hand, can be received reliably only at the beginning of the retaining path. This has the disadvantage that the can conveying vehicle must travel to several locations to deliver and to receive the cans.